1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fabrication of furniture and the like with tubing and is more particularly directed to the coupling for joining and fastening the tubing together in the manufacture of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present the couplings utilized in the manufacture of furniture and the like with tubing, consist of two sleeves mounted together with their axes at right angles with each other, with an opening between the sleeves so that the sleeves communicate with each other. In order to secure the tubing to the coupling when the tubing are telescopically mounted in the sleeves, fasteners are applied to the outside surfaces of the coupling. These fasteners are not only viewable to the user but are also in the area in which the user touches the furniture so that the user may be injured in coming into contact with the fastener. The present invention contemplates the use of fasteners in fastening tubing to couplings wherein the fasteners are so concealed as to be out of sight of the user and out of possible contact with the user.